headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Nicodemus
"Nicodemus" is the fifteenth episode of season one of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by James Marshall with a script written by Michael Green based on a story treatment by Greg Walker. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, March 19th, 2002 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, some dangerous meteor-rock laced pollen from an experimental flower gets into the air, infecting Jonathan Kent and Lana Lang, causing them to lose their inhibitions. Lana explores her "bad girl" side, which make Clark feel not only awkward, but concerned as well. Synopsis Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Greg Beeman - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Philip Levens - Executive story editor * Attila Szalay, C.S.C., H.S.C. - Director of photography * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * Copyright holder: 2002, Warner Bros. Television. * This episode is production code number 227614 (provided at the end of the closing credits). * This episode is included on disc four of the Smallville: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on September 23rd, 2003. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * This is the first episode of Smallville directed by James Marshall. He directs twenty-six episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Crush". * This is the fourth episode of Smallville written by Michael Green. He writes six episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Shimmer". His next episode is "Drone". * This is the second episode of Smallville co-written by Greg Walker. He writes and/or contributes to the story treatment of three episodes of the series in total. He previously worked on "Hothead". His next episode is "Obscura". * Actor Bill Mondy will go on to play the role of Doctor Edward Groll in future episodes of the series. * Locations featured in this episode include Smallville, Kansas, the Kent farm, Luthor Mansion, Smallville Medical Center, Smallville High School, Smallville Savings & Loan, and The Talon. * This is the second appearance of Steven Hamilton. He makes four appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Craving". He appears next in "Obscura". * This is the second appearance of Doctor MacIntyre. He makes six appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Leech". He appears next in "Vortex". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the Nicodemus flower, which is the experimental plant life that Steven Hamilton works on that creates problems for Jonathan Kent and Lana Lang. * Clark Kent makes reference to Jurassic Park in this episode, which is a novel written by author Michael Crichton, which was adapted into a major feature film in 1993 by director Steven Spielberg. Quotes * Clark Kent: Lana, this is crazy. * Lana Lang: That's the point. If life doesn't make you crazy then, why bother living it? I know that's how I want it. .... * Chloe Sullivan: So she just stripped down right in front of you? Lana Lang in all her glory... * Clark Kent: Most of her glory. She said everything I ever wanted to hear but it didn't seem like she knew what she was doing. * Chloe Sullivan: At least you'll have something nice to daydream about in Saturday detention. .... * Lex Luthor: This isn't you. * Lana Lang: Why? Because I'm not doing exactly as I'm told? Because I'm not stuck in a corner hiding in a book? For once I am not afraid of life and nobody can handle it 'cause you all prefer the insecure little girl. Well, I'm sick of her and all of her talk about her dead parents. .... * Martha Kent: Did I ever tell you about the first time I ever saw him? * Clark Kent: No. * Martha Kent: He came to Metropolis U to take a finance course, and, uh... he was sitting by a fountain all denim and flannel, eating an apple. And, um, I asked to borrow his notes. He didn't know that I was the note-taker for the class; he still doesn't. * Clark Kent: You were sly, mom. * Martha Kent: He was... so cute, so I... I asked him for his notes, and he... just handed over his notebook without even asking my name, and I said "How can you be so sure I'll bring it back?", and he said "I prefer to believe in people." * Clark Kent: That sounds like dad. * Martha Kent: And I remember looking at him, completely embarrassed because I was thinking the dumbest thing. I was thinking "God, I hope he marries me." I still think that. Every day, there's a part of me that says "God, I hope he marries me." .... * Lana Lang: Did I say something embarrassing to you that I should know about? * Clark Kent: No. * Lana Lang: Good. Good. So how does it feel being on the top of the world? Or at least Smallville. * Clark Kent: I feel free. See also External Links ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:March, 2002/Episodes